Decision
by Dinosawrhat
Summary: Brom actually made it to Carvahall BEFORE Selena left! This is the story of Eragon growing up with Brom instead of Garrow and Marian Reviews are welcome, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Rated T, just cause I can.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Screams rent the air. One scream came from a fair haired woman's, the other was a child's. A newborn baby to be exact. The woman's screams quieted down, but the baby kept on crying. Another woman, dark haired, was trying to calm the child. She wrapped him in a small blanket and made shushing sounds at him. The dark haired woman handed the baby to his mother. The mother quieted him and rocked him in her arms.

"Selena, what are you going to name him?" the dark haired woman asked the new mother.

Selena thought for a moment, then answered quietly, "Eragon. I will name him Eragon." The dark haired woman, Marian, nodded and walked briskly over the the man and toddler that were standing by the door.

Marian left for a moment with her husband and toddler to give the new mother and baby a little time to themselves.

Selena cooed at young Eragon weakly. "Hello, my beautiful child. You are so wonderful, and you look like your father. You have the same eyes, and the same button nose." Eragon gurgled quietly while his mother spoke to him. Selena giggled at her child. "One day you'll grow up big and strong, Eragon. Like your namesake. He was the first dragon rider. He brought peace to a world filled with war. I hope one day you will bring peace, too."

Selena lied back on the uncomfortable bed and stared at the ceiling. She hoped Brom would be here soon so he could take care of their child. She wanted Eragon to be safe, and Brom would keep him safe.

The door gently opened and Marian walked in. "I think we had better wash him, don't you?" Marian asked. Selena looked at her child—who was covered in blood from his recent birth—and nodded. Marian asked if she could get Selena anything, but Selena shook her head. Then Marian took young Eragon from his mother and got a basin of hot water ready. She got all the blood and gooey stuff off of him and dried him off. She gave him back to his mother, who started to coo at him again.

Marian got up to leave again but was held back by Selena calling to her. "Marian, wait. I have to tell you something." She walked back over to where Selena was lying and sat by her.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked gently.

"Eragon's father. He'll be here soon, I know it." Selena explained. Marian was shocked. She hadn't known anything about the whereabouts of Eragon's father, but was under the impression that he was far away and couldn't make the journey to see his wife give birth. At least she thought they were married, why else would they have a child?

"How soon? Will you be leaving with Eragon and him?" Marian questioned.

Selena answered quickly, "No. I have to leave before he gets here. I—I have to get back to my duties. Will you take care of Eragon? I am not sure if his father will be able to take care of him. He might not even tell you that he is Eragon's father."

"Why wouldn't he claim his own child?" Marian asked, shocked.

"It would be too dangerous if...certain people were to get wind of him having a child. They might use Eragon against him."

"I suppose...If he does claim Eragon, what do you want us to do? Just give Eragon over to him?"

"Make sure he is who he says he is. It should be fairly easy. His name is Brom. He be on his own and will probably be pretending to be a bard or teacher."

"All right. I think we can manage that," Marian said.

"Thank you—" Selena cut off suddenly to cough. Marian poured a cup of water for her. Selena nodded her thanks and drank deeply.

"Garrow would like to see you. He wants to make sure you're all right."

"That would be fine. He can bring little Roran too, if he wants."

Marian smiled and got up from her place by Selena's bedside to go to the door. She opened it a crack and whispered to the people standing there. Then she let them in.

Garrow was an older looking man. He had graying hair and bushy eye brows. He had smile wrinkled around his eyes and he had hardened tan skin. He was sort of short, but he made up for it in width. He was a very wide man; wide shoulders, wide hips, wide everything.

The boy—Roran—was short too, but he was lanky. He was only two years old and hadn't really grown much. He had dark hair like the rest of them and dark eyes too. His skin wasn't tough, but it was tan from spending days in the sun.

The trio strode over to Selena's bedside. She smiled up at them while Eragon squirmed. Garrow's eyes stayed on his sister, checking for anything wrong. He seemed satisfied with what he saw, and switched gazes to his nephew. The boy definitely looked like his mother, but he had some features that must have been from his father.

"Well? Do we pass inspection?" Selena joked lightly. Garrow smiled happily at her. He nodded at her and held out his arms.

"May I?" he asked. Selena handed Eragon to him and watched as her brother marveled over her son. Eragon stared at Garrow for a second before looking away. Garrow keeled down to show Eragon to Roran. Roran looked at his cousin and touched Eragon's forehead. He smiled when Eragon reached up and touched his arm.

Eragon was handed back to Selena. Everyone was happy for the new addition to the family.

"So...Who is his father?" Garrow asked. Marian looked at him sternly, but he didn't see. He was too busy watching Selena for a reaction to notice what his wife was doing.

"His name is Brom. He's a...a bard of sorts. He doesn't exactly have a profession. Marian, did you tell Garrow what I told you?"

"Yes, I did. He knows." Marian answered.

"That is good to hear. Now I will not have to repeat it. I am very tired." She yawned to prove it. Garrow and Roran said their good-nights and left. Marian set up a small cradle for Eragon then wished Eragon and Selena good-night and left as well.

Selena fell asleep quickly. She was tired from giving birth and was ready to sleep for a long time.

When she did get to sleep, she had dreams about a man. That man was racing toward her and Eragon at top speed. As for his intentions—Selena knew nothing.

* * *

**Hey people! Surprise surprise! I actually uploaded something! HOORAY! (Though it probably isn't what you were hoping for XD sorry...)**

**Well, I've had this chapter written for about a bajillion years, and I was EXTREAMLY bored so I uploaded it. I'll probably do that with some of my other fics too (though I don't seem to want to write right now... -_- damn it)**

**For those that are fans of my Twilight fics, I am sorry, but I can find no inspiration for them AT ALL. I might do something for them, but it probably wont happen for quite some time. It's like they were chryogenically frozen, like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers. XD Oh well, maybe I'll surprise you with something. Eh, anyway. **

**I have most of the second chapter written, but I haven't finished it yet (big surprise there *looks at self disaprovingly* *innocent face*). If you like this then I'll try to finish up chapter 2. But I'm NOT putting a "review this many times and I'll put it up :D" because I really HATE those! Je déteste stupides review things! Oooh, got a little French in there. XD**

**This author's note has gone on long enough! I'm shutting up now! And there's nothing you can do about it! HA! **

**...bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

Far away from this family was a man. This man was riding horse. And this horse was running at top speed. The man had to get to his lover soon. He had to warn her! He didn't know why it had taken so long for her to finish her job up in the north, but Selena's husband was in a foul mood.

He had to get to her before her husband could. He had to hide her from her husband's wrath. He was a few miles outside of the little village that his lover was in. He couldn't wait to see her!

The miles slipped by as he pushed his horse. They would have to rest soon or else his horse would collapse. After a few minutes his horse began to slow down. The old-ish man, Brom, pulled his horse to a stop and wiped his forehead. He gave the horse some water and a little food. It couldn't even stand up anymore!

Brom sat beside his horse and stared into the distance. He could just barely make out the last turn before he would reach his destination, Carvahall. His love was there for reasons he couldn't fathom. He'd only heard of the place once and that was when Selena had said that was where her brother, Garrow, lived. Other than that it was just on maps that he'd seen it.

Brom let his horse rest for a half hour before setting off again. He didn't push it as hard this time because they were close to their destination. The horse trudged along weakly. It's head was drooping low to the ground when they pulled up to the town. Brom found a place to have his horse kept and asked around to see where Selena was. Everyone told him that she was up at her brother's farm 'resting'. They gave him directions and he ran off toward the farm.

He reached it soon enough. He went up to the door and knocked awkwardly. A few seconds later a middle aged man opened the door and asked who he was.

"My name is Brom. I'm here to see Selena. I was told she'd be here." Brom told the man. The man's eyes lit up in comprehension.

"Come on in, then. I'll tell Selena that you're here. Just wait for a second. She's still recovering." Before Brom could ask what she was recovering _from_, the man walked into a room and closed the door behind him. Brom had caught a glimpse of a dark haired woman standing over a bedside before the door was shut.

He waited there for a few minutes. With his acute hearing he could hear them speaking in the room.

"Brom's here? Finally! I have missed him so! Bring him in, quick!" he heard Selena say. There was a murmur of assent, then the sound of feet scuffling back to the door.

The man's head poked out. He said, "Come on in Brom. She's waiting for you. I'm Garrow, by the way. Selena's brother." They shook hands when Brom reached the door, then Garrow let him in.

Brom's eyes were immediately on Selena. She looked pale and tired, but excited. She had a bundle of blanket in here arms. Brom strode quickly over to her and kneeled by her side. She smiled at him weakly and stretched out a hand to touch his face. He leaned into it and gazed at her. They faintly heard the soft "thump" of the door shutting, then there was silence.

"I didn't think you would make it in time." Selena whispered.

"I wouldn't have stopped day and night if it meant getting here on time. I have to tell you something, but it can wait till later." Brom promised. Selena nodded then an urgent look came onto her face.

"I have something to tell you, but it can wait no longer. I must tell you now, before it's too late." she said ominously.

Brom frowned, concerned. "Tell me, then. Anything you want to say, I will listen."

Selena took a deep breath and shifted the bundle in her arms so he could clearly see what it was. It was a baby. "I couldn't tell you before I left because I was afraid Morzan would find out, somehow. And I wasn't sure how you would take the news."

Brom was confused. What did this child have to do with him and Selena? Was it another one of Morzan's offspring? If it was, why would she be afraid Morzan would find out?

"Selena...what? Whose child is this?" Brom asked suspiciously.

"Brom..." Selena started. She reached out to him and held his face again. "This child is mine. And yours."

Brom gazed at her with wide eyes. A child? _His_ child? "But...but...I don't understand." He finally admitted.

Selena smiled at the man in front of her. "You and I, we have a child, Brom. He was born from our love. He even looks like you, quite a bit."

Brom's gaze shifted to the child in Selena's arms. The infant was asleep, but you could definitely see the features they shared. The same nose, the same chin. You could tell the child was a boy, no doubt about it. "What is his name?" Brom questioned.

Selena answered quietly, "Eragon."

"Eragon..." Brom whispered as he looked at his son. He held out his hands and asked, "May I?"

"Of course," Selena said. She handed young Eragon over to his father and watched the two. Brom was gazing in wonder at the child. He had never in his life imagined having a child. But now here he was, holding his son.

"What will we do with him? Hide him?" Brom suggested. Selena shook her head and looked away. There were tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, Brom. I will have to return to Morzan soon lest he come looking for me. I don't want him to find Eragon, so I must go. I can't bring Eragon with because he is just barely born as of three days ago. I don't think I could ask Marian and Garrow to take care of him either. They are struggling as it is."

Brom sighed. "I know you have to leave soon, but what else can we do with Eragon? We can't bring him, we can't leave him with Marian and Garrow. What can we do?"

Selena thought for a long moment, then a light shone in her eye. "I think I have a solution! I need to leave, but you don't! You could stay here with Eragon and when he's older we can leave this place and live with the Varden! Oh, Brom it's perfect!"

Brom nodded his head eagerly, then he stopped. "Only one problem, I have no idea how to take care of a child Selena!"

"Oh that's easily fixed. Marian can help you with the things you don't understand. She can help you for the first couple of months. It will all work out, I can just tell." said Selena happily.

Brom thought this over for a few minutes. He didn't relish asking for help from anybody, but in this instance it would be necessary. He didn't know how to care for a baby and he didn't want to accidentally hurt Eragon. He thought it was the best plan they could come up with.

"All right. I'll agree to that plan." he replied. Selena smiled excitedly and reached her arms out to embrace him. He leaned into her and let her squeeze him, but made sure Eragon didn't get squished. He squirmed a little in his sleep and snuggled closer to Brom's warm body.

Brom pulled away from Selena and looked down at his son. "He sleeps exactly like you, he hardly ever wakes up!" Selena giggled. Brom looked at her and smiled.

"Like me...A son. I have a son." he said wonderingly. He cradled Eragon closer to him and watched his newborn son sleep. Selena watched him and Eragon. She had two families now. One with Brom and Eragon, the other with Morzan and Murtagh. She distantly wondered how her other son was. Was he all right? Was Morzan hurting him? She shivered at the thought. Brom looked up at her with a questioning look.

"Was Murtagh okay when you left? Was he hurt?" Selena asked quickly.

"He was fine. Morzan hasn't been around enough to hurt him much. He's been doing really well without you there actually." Brom answered.

"Good." She felt better now that she knew both her children were safe. She could rest easy knowing Murtagh was doing all right without her. Now she just had to get back to Morzan before he started getting suspicious.

Selena stared at the ceiling for a moment. She was too weak to leave today, but she would have to go soon or risk Morzan coming to see what was taking her so long. Selena couldn't have Morzan anywhere near Brom and Eragon. If he was, he would surely kill them both! So she would leave soon, and Brom and Eragon would stay.

Brom shifted Eragon in his arms and got in a more comfortable position. He was staring at Eragon intently. He could hardly believe that he had a son! And he was so little! _Well, of course he was little, _he reprimanded himself. _He's a newborn for goodness sake!_

The more Brom looked at his son, the more he knew he would do anything to protect him from his enemies. They might use Eragon to get to Brom if ever they knew he had a son. Brom would have to hide out somewhere for a long time. The town they were in, Carvahall, was perfect. It was secluded, had minimal trade during the year, and didn't have many travelers. No one would recognize Brom either. Everyone that would want to kill him thought he was dead, so it wouldn't matter.

Brom looked up at Selena to see her looking at him. She had a comfortable smile on her face.

"You two look so cute together," she whispered. Brom's eyebrows lifted.

"Really?" he asked with slight sarcasm.

"Yes. Really," she said with a weak smirk.

* * *

**Yay! I actually updated! It's a miracle! Anyway, I'll hopefully be writting a little more frequently than once a year. XD **

**Sorry for the long wait. I've had lots of good reviews for this story and just to let you know, I THINK YOU'RE GREAT! I love it when people review! Keep up the awesome comments!**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
